


Absolution

by Deathista



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista
Summary: Sin has found herself plagued with powers she didn't want. Unwilling to face what she has become, Sin struggles to find a way to be rid of them, once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe. This is the sequel to the fic "Sin". Please read it before reading this. Contains characters inspired by war-of-wrath on tumblr.

“You seriously think I am going to allow a full fledged Sith Lord to examine me.” Sin’s eyes flared as she glared at her crew. “You are all out of your kriffing minds.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Mako’s aggrieved voice rang out over the loud hiss of a nearby welder. 

“Yes, it’s just cosmetic. It will go away, it did last time.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Sin attempted to walk out the cargo bay door, only to be stopped by nearly running face - first into Vorn’s chest.

“My lady, in technicality, I am now a Sith Lord, I will not allow another to harm you.” The dangerous purr in his voice sent a shiver down Sin’s spine as she turned away, only to be trapped by Eleven’s steady gaze. 

“Seriously, I didn't put on cosmetics because I am not doing anything today. I’ve been through this before. It just takes awhile.”

“Sin, your eyes are are a brighter yellow than Damien’s. You look worse than you did after the celebration from winning the great hunt!” Mako exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“And you, you’re in on this?” Sin glared at her lover as his deep red eyes met hers unflinchingly.

“Sin, look at your hands,” he said quietly.

Sin thrust her hands inside her jacket as she saw the black vapor trails that rose from her fingertips. “It’s fine. I haven't tried to devour Damien.”

The snicker from Mako earned the woman a frosty glare.

“It’s been weeks since we left Tatooine. The changes are getting worse, not better. You can’t just ignore this and hope it will go away.” Eleven’s voice was calm, reasonable, and professional. 

Sin slammed her fist against the wall and then turned in shock as splinters of metal rained down from the point of impact, an odd shatter pattern was etched in black from her touch.

“What if that had been Eleven?” Mako asked in the sudden silence.

Sin closed her eyes, the memories burned behind her eyelids. The cage, her master laughing as he opened the locked chest at the foot of his bed. The sheer joy in his eyes as he told her in exquisite detail who he killed and what he had done to get the relics. He would send her to Dromund Kass to kill them all when he was done. All the purebloods. All the Sith that thought non-humans were filth. His powerful daughter. His powerful trap.

“Fine. Find me someone who is trustworthy, Vorn.And make it someone who isn’t going to try to kill me or ship me off to the Academy.” 

“Why would anyone try to ship you off to the.... oh.” Mako’s face paled as Sin’s angry glare shifted in her direction.

“May I speak with you privately?” Eleven’s hand ran down her arm in a feather - light touch.

Sin took a deep breath and nodded. He firmly took her hand in his calloused fingers and pulled her down the hallway. As they entered her quarters, he pulled her close, kissing her neck.

Sin pulled away abruptly, a suspicious look on her face. “You’re leaving, aren’t you. It’s been two weeks.”

Pulling away, he sighed, running his hand through his thick black hair. “I don’t want to leave you. That is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What?” 

“I wanted to give you a chance to see if you would want to have me around... full time.” His eyes were serious as he searched her face.

“This isn’t funny, Cypher Eleven.” Sin stated, keeping a carefully neutral expression. “We both know your job is the most important thing in your life.” 

“It used to be. Now you are the most important thing in my life. I can’t explain it. We have worked together, hell, slept together for years.” Eleven reached out to run his fingers down her cheek. “I want to wake up next to you every morning, just like we have the last two weeks. I want to hear you scream my name every night. My name, not Cypher or Eleven.”

“You once told me that Cypher agents only retired in a body bag.” Sin swallowed around the lump in her throat.

“Keeper is willing to take me off the books, permanently, with one condition.” 

A chill ran through Sin’s body. “Always a catch.”

“He takes me off the books, we work the jobs he sends us. He will supply and fund us like a strike team.” 

“So what you’re saying is, I get you, but I work for Imperial intelligence indefinitely.” 

“Yes.” Eleven took her hands in his own.

“The same intelligence that gave me up to Vorn’s mistress.”

Eleven sighed. “Yes.”

“They will still accept that I get final judgement on what contracts I will take?”

“That is still part of the deal.” The expressionless look on his face screamed that he expected rejection.

“Be honest with me. Do you truly want this.... us... or did they order you to bring me into the fold?” Sin crossed her arms over her chest.

“I want this. I want us, more than I can really explain.” He touched her lips with his fingers.

“Sign me up then, but I want one of the sexy uniforms.” Sin smirked.

“You mean that?” Eleven pulled her close.

“It’s a steady source of income. This bucket of bolts is expensive to keep up with,” Sin stated, a small smile on her face.

“Well, I have something for you then, if you can promise not to sell it to fix up the bucket of bolts.” The deadpan expression on his face melted into his gorgeous smile. Kneeling, he pulled a ring out of his pocket. 

“You’re serious?” 

Eleven smiled softly, kissing her fingers. “Would you marry me?”

Sin stared at the gem in shock. Several comments flew through her head... Was this some kind of a trick? Some game? Looking into his eyes she opened her mouth to laugh at his joke, maybe ask what the hell he was thinking, but all that came out was “Yes.”

Eleven placed the ring on her finger, and dropped to both knees in front of her, his long fingers pulling at her belt as he kissed her stomach. Sin smiled as he wrestled her pants off and licked her through her lace panties, trying to concentrate on his ministrations rather than thinking about what she had just gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Eleven had gone to finalize their bargain with intelligence. Sin had spent months without hearing a word from him before, how the hell was two days so hard?

“Private transmission for you, Sin.” Mako smiled as she ran her fingers over the upgraded console. The intelligence team that had come in had upgraded every system in the ship. It had taken Mako a couple of days to root out the bugs and listening devices, but she had been fairly certain she had managed to get all of them.

“I will take it in my quarters.”

“You really just make that too easy Sin.” Mako rolled her eyes at the roguish grin on her face.

After securing the door, Sin hit a sequence of keys to display a woman she had never seen before. 

“Greetings. Sindral. My name is Lana Beniko. I was contacted by Damien Vorn.”

“What can I do for you, Sith?” 

“It is more of what I can do for you, bounty hunter. Damien seems quite worried about you, which I never expected to hear from him.” Lana chuckled. “I understand you are having some unusual side effects from an encounter with some sith relics?”

“You could say that.” Sin grimaced.

“I believe it would be better if we continued this conversation in person then.”

“I would prefer to avoid meeting on Dromund Kass.” Sin stated in a flat tone.

“That can be arranged. There are some ruins on Yavin four that tend to be uninhabited. How about we meet there?” Lana smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

“Sounds good. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. I will transmit a meeting time and the coordinates shortly. I will see you tomorrow.”  
Talking to a sith still felt unnatural, though like with Damien, she did not have the burning desire to kill the woman on sight.

Speaking of Damien, she needed to have a talk with her fiance about him. Before, she would have continued sleeping with the sith. He was smart, handsome, had amazing stamina... and was very skilled in bed. A few weeks ago, she would have had them both, at once. Sin drew a shuddering breath, pushing the thought away. 

She had been so obsessed with having Eleven to herself, she had barely noticed that Damien had moved his things to the freshly renovated crew quarters. She had seen his eyes on her though, and since killing Darth Incendus she could sense his desire for her. If she closed her eyes, she could feel him from across the ship. It felt like he was waiting for something. Ugh, this was unnatural. Hopefully Damien’s sith friend could do something to rid her of this.

Sin heard the chime of her personal holocom. She didn’t recognize the transmit code. Pulling it up on the screen, she felt a thrill of excitement. 

“Cypher Eleven met an unfortunate accident and Kres’te’varis is on his way home to his fiancee.” 

“Kres’te’varis... I love the sound of that.”

“You can call me Stev, or husband. You know, I think I like the sound of that better... husband.”

“Well husband, I can’t wait for you to get here. It doesn't even seem real.” Sin pushed her hair out of her face.

“I will see you in a few hours, wife.” The look on his face promised volumes as he switched off the com.

Sin stripped and stretched out on the bed. The strange, tingling energy that filled her had made it hard to sleep. The lack of Ele...Stev’s warm body next to hers hadn’t helped either. Moving over to his side of the bed, she could smell him faintly in the cloth. 

Closing her eyes, she was nearly asleep when she felt phantom fingers run over her breasts. Sin struggled to awaken as the sensation of a hot, wet mouth on her nipple made her gasp.

Looking around the empty room, she saw nothing as a weight settled over her body. Sin struggled to rise, gasping at the feeling of kisses down her neck and something rubbing against her entrance. A strong thrust of nothingness penetrated her deeply, stilling for a moment before beginning to move. Waves of anger and pleasure ran through her body as the feeling of hands on her hips, teeth raking her throat, and a cock filling her engulfed her senses. 

The only explanation for this was Damien. Even as she gasped and panted, Sin tried to focus on the many ways she was going to make him pay for this. Damn him, why did it have to feel so good? The thrusts increased in speed as she felt fingers dig into her back. She was not going to let him make her come like this. She was not...

Shrieking in rage and shuddering uncontrollably, she finally felt the weight release her. Grabbing her clothes and her blasters, Sin dressed quickly and headed to the crew quarters. There was about to be one less room in use.

Sin threw open the door to Vorn’s quarters without ceremony. The man was sitting in a chair, his head thrown back, a flush on his cheeks. A trail of cum glistened on his stomach as he opened his eyes. As she aimed her blasters at his torso, a stunned look of confusion graced his face.

“My lady?”

The sheer hesitancy and shock in his voice cut through her anger like a blade. Lowering her blasters, she saw something dawn on his face.

“It’s not just me is it.” Vorn rubbed his forehead. “I apologize my lady. I thought the connection only went one way.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sin’s eyes narrowed as he stood to grab a nearby towel.

“Ever since Tatooine I have had a link to you. I can feel you in the back of my mind. I can sense your emotions. When you have been intimate with Cypher Eleven, I have experienced it.” Vorn cleaned his stomach.

“Experienced it,” Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant. “Why didn't you say something?”

“Why would I?” Vorn licked his lips. “You ignite my passion like no other has. I would have tried to claim your affections for my own were they not so obviously already given to your Agent.”

Sin bolstered her blasters and rubbed her temples. “I’m sorry, Damien.” 

“Don’t be. I should have told you. Lana may be able to do something. She has studied more relics than most sith.” Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips, lust burning in his eyes. “I sincerely hope it doesn't break our bond however. Selfish of me, I admit, but I don't want to lose it.”

“I need to go.” Sin bolted from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“This would make an excellent safe house.” Stev looked at the solid stone walls in approval. “A few generators, consoles, some furniture and we could live here.”

“We’ll start stashing credits for renovations then.” Sin noted, wrinkling her nose at the rubble and lichen hanging from the walls.

“The force is strong here.” Vorn noted, running his fingers along an archway.

“I am rather fond of this area.” The woman who walked around the corner had short blond hair and bright yellow eyes. 

“Lana.” Vorn nodded in greeting, beckoning Sin forward.

“I see why you were concerned.” Lana reached out her hand, stopping just short of touching the miralan. “She feels like a black hole, intertwined with the power of several sith. I have never felt anything like it.”

“I am glad I could impress you, sith.” The half smile on Sin’s face didn’t reach her eyes.

“Feisty, aren’t you. You remind me of a Jedi padawan I once knew.”

Sin raised an eyebrow. “Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Whichever you like. Now tell me what happened with the artifacts to cause this condition, and what you know of the artifacts themselves.”

“Konstantin Verus, have you heard of him?” Sin looked intently at the wall, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Yes, Verus the mad. He was one of the foremost experts in relics. It was said he had been working on creating new relics that were just as powerful as the ones that came from ancient times.” Lana studied the woman. “It was said that he was killed by a failed experiment.”

“That is more accurate than you might think.” Sin sighed, rubbing her arms. “I killed him. He experimented on infusing me with relics. He wanted to turn me into a weapon to kill all the human and pureblood sith.”

“Infused you with relics? How?” The shaken look on Lana’s face was mirrored by Vorn.

“I have no idea... do I look like a Sith to you?”

“Do you actually want me to answer that?” Lana narrowed her eyes, examining the woman. “What else do you know?”

“I can make you a list of the ones he told me about. I wasn’t always conscious during the procedures.” Sin pulled the twisted silver necklace off of her neck and handed it to Lana. “This was the first.” 

“I see. I will do what I can. Without finding his research, I wouldn't know where to even begin. As it stands, you are dangerous. You have the power of at least three Sith coursing through you, and likely more. You need to learn how to control it before it starts controlling you.” Lana gave Vorn a pointed look. “I recommend you allow Damien to start training you, before you hurt someone or something you care about.”

“I am not a sith.” Sin said flatly.

“I am not here to argue that point. It doesn't matter if you consider yourself one or not. You have the force running through you like a tidal wave. Get it under control.” Turning, she addressed Damien directly. “I will see what I can dig up. When this is over, we are even.”

“Agreed.” Vorn nodded, looking warily over at Sin.

Stev walked over and wrapped his arms around his woman. “We'll get through this. Thank you Lana, Damien.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll be in touch.” Lana walked on of the ruins, leaving a trio of people deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

“I am tired of dealing with all of this Sith business. It is time to take on some paying work.” Sin crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

“We did put in that ante on the backlist contract for Mandalore. We should have started that weeks ago.” Mako pressed a few buttons and pulled up the information on the display.

“Jicoln Cadera, Name sounds familiar.” Sin mused.

“It should, you almost dragged a hot guy named Torian Cadera back to the ship awhile back. He was what.. eighteen?”

“Oh yeah, him.”

“What stopped you?” Stev asked, an amused smile on his face.

“I got a holo from a hot Cypher agent just as I was wrapping him around my finger. Got distracted, left him high and dry.”

“You know, someday there is going to be a hot guy that can resist Sin’s charms. When that day happens, I am totally going to marry them.” Mako sighed.

“I think you are forgetting that I am off the market now.” Sin flipped her ring finger at Mako with a grin.

“I will believe it when I see it. I bet Stev is just as bad as you are. You’ll probably just bring them home to share.” Grimacing, Mako went back to reading the file.

“What a perceptive woman you found, my love.” Stev’s lips curved in his small smile. 

The clatter of Vorn’s datapad hitting the floor made everyone jump. “Apologies.” His golden eyes were riveted on Stev as he picked it up. 

“Anyway. I will set our course to Taris. Let’s go collect that bounty.” Mako grinned in excitement.

“Sounds like a plan" Sin pushed off from the wall and walked towards her quarters, Stev at her side.

“My lady.” Vorn’s voice behind them stopped the couple right outside their door.

“What would it take to get you to call me Sin?” The bounty hunter said with a laugh.

“You are my employer, you could order me to.” The half-smile on the man’s face warmed his eyes.

“You’re a Sith, you are here because you want to be. Now what can I do for you Damien?”

“It is time for your first lesson in using the force,” he stated firmly.

“Why don’t we wait until after we finish bagging this Jincoln mark.” Sin had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she saw the slightly stern expression on Stev’s face.

“This is not something we can put off. You are extremely powerful. Untrained, you are a tempting target for any sith that comes near you. They would bend you to their will, break you, or kill you so you are no longer a threat.” 

“Why are you so different then, Damien?” Stev asked, a carefully blank expression on his face.

“Tell me honestly agent, could you have harmed Sin after you had been with her?”

Stev’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he sighed. “I told myself that I would if I had to. I spent years hoping it would never come to that. Then I received the order to terminate her. I killed the man who gave me the order, the Sith that told him to do it, and wiped the system.”

“My point is made. My lady, shall we begin?” 

“You did what?” Sin glared at her lover, balling her fists. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“You are worth the risk. You will always be worth the risk.” Stev enveloped her in his arms, burying his face in her curls.

“My lady, your training.”

“Fine. Where to?” Sin wiped tears from her eyes and sighed.

“The cargo bay would be best.” Damien noted.

“I will go with you, love.” Stev ran his fingers over her hair.

“Alright.” Sin followed the men through the hallway, trying to ignore the panic coursing through her body.

Upon their arrival, Vorn knelt on the floor, motioning Sin to follow suit. 

“The force flows through all things. This ship, ourselves, even the stars. It binds everything together.” Vorn closed his eyes. “Close your eyes and clear your mind, concentrate on your breathing. You can feel the force in every breath if you try. In and out, feel the way it moves and flows in you, and around you.”

Sin followed his words, closing her eyes, relieved that the lesson did not involve pain or lightning. The thrum of power that had run through her mind for weeks altered. She could feel it still, but it weakened, changing from a current almost to feel like water. It flowed in and out of her with her breath. 

“Now that you feel it, take the power and guide it. You can use the power as an extension to your senses. Keep your eyes closed. I have an apple in my hand. I want you to use the power to reach out, feel me. Find my hand and locate the apple.”

Finding Damien with the power was as as easy as thought, though somehow the burning presence he usually felt in her mind was... calm. She reached out and felt his hands.

“That isn't an apple. It is metal, round, it feels like fire, heat.” Sin’s brow furrowed as she nearly stilled her breathing. “That is one of my thermal detonators.”

She could feel Damien’s pleasure at her accomplishment like the sun on her face. “Well done. This skill is not one of power, but of talent. You, my lady, are a natural.”

“That’s it?” Sin sighed in relief at his nod.

“We will have another lesson after dinner.” 

Stev helped Sin to her feet. She didn’t feel drained at all. She felt as though there was a pool of energy inside of her.

“Sin, look at your hands.” The happiness in Stev’s voice made her smile, as for the first time in weeks, she saw what was close to the natural yellow-orange tone of her skin. The odd black vapor that had plagued her was gone.

“Thank you, Damien. That wasn't what I expected. “

Stev glanced at Damien and gave Sin a covert signal. It was a game they had played at many a cantina. The slightly raised eyebrow, a finger drawn down the other person’s arm, and a pointed look at the target. Sin hadn’t thought that they would continue it after he proposed, but she certainly wasn’t going to argue this one. The fact that he was giving her this sign was a relief. 

Tapping back the “Yes” response on Stev’s arm, she stretched and sighed happily. “We’ll be on Taris soon. We should prepare. Who wants to help me get the weapons?”

Vorn’s sharp intake of breath was almost inaudible. “I would be happy to assist my lady.”

“I am at your disposal, my love.” 

“To the armory then.” Sin followed the men, enjoying how they moved. She could feel the calm draining out of Damien, lust rising in the man with every step. He was probably thinking she was teasing him, bringing him back to the last place he had fucked her. She smiled quietly as she kept a grip on her emotions. It wouldn't do for him to figure out what he was in for.

Sin sealed the door behind them as she leaaned against it. Pulling an antique silver coin out of her pocket she caught Stev’s attention. “Heads or tails?” She asked him, flipping the coin in the air.

“Heads.” Stev licked his lips.

“Heads it is.” Sin leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Fuck him for me.” She stripped off her jacket, looking for the perfect spot to sit. Giving Damien a look, she perched on the box of explosives they had occupied on their last visit.

Stev gave his gorgeous half smile and walked over to where Vorn stood eyeing them warily. “I understand, Damien, that you fucked my woman in this room. In fact, she told me every detail. She told me how you licked her, the way you moaned against her body. She described your cock to me. Told me how good of a lover you were. All while I was inside of her.” Stev walked over to the man and pulled his silken hair aside to put his lips against his ear. “How would you like to do it again?”

Damien closed his eyes a moment, his breathing shallow. “What must I do?” 

“I fuck you, if you can make it through until I come without orgasming, you can take her right in front of me, while I watch.”

“What happens if I fail?” Damien looked over at Sin.

“I might let you try again another time. That is the game, take it or leave it. Though if you decide not to participate, I will take Sin right here, right now, on the crate you fucked her on.”

For a moment Sin thought he was going to come there and then. Instead, Vorn pressed his mouth hungrily against Stev’s. Sin bit her lip as she watched Stev spin Damien around to face her. She could already feel the ghostly sensations of Stev’s hands on Damien as he pulled off the man’s clothes. If she didn’t do something, she wasn’t going to be able to hold up her side of the game. She was supposed to watch without pleasuring herself, without doing anything but being bait for their prey. 

Scanning the shelves of the armory, she spotted an electronet. She picked up the small device and returned to her seat. Stev and Damien were both already naked, and he had the sith bent over a stack of crates. Stev’s fingers were playing at the man’s entrance, spreading lube. He slowly inserted a finger, and then another, as Damien groaned deep in his throat. Sin fought to stay still, to not react as Vorn looked into her eyes.

She broke eye contact to watch Stev penetrate the man, his hips slowly pushing as Damien moved against him. Sin felt his thrusts, her nails dug into her palms as she realized how close they both were. Damien wouldn't last long and she was desperately trying not to scream in pleasure. Pressing the electronet against her side, she triggered it on the lowest setting. The painful jolts to her flesh gave her something to focus on. She could feel a wash of gratitude mixed with pleasure as Damien used her pain, enjoyed the pain.

Stev’s eyes went to the electronet in her hands and the writhing man he was driving himself into. He knew about their bond, and suddenly realized what was happening. His eyes flicked over her painfully bitten lip to Vorn’s white knuckled grip before losing focus, shouting as he came deep within Damien.

Sin threw down the device and stripped off her pants, nearly stumbling as she half threw herself over the crates next to them. Their mutual need wouldn't allow for any finesse. Stev pulled out and watched as Damien thrust into her deeply. He pounded into her with reckless abandon. Stev walked around and leaned over to kiss her. The feeling of his lips on hers sent them both over the edge. She felt Damien burst into her as she screamed into Stev’s mouth.

“Well done Damien.” Stev gave a sensuous chuckle, running his hands over their still - joined bodies. “I think he deserves another reward. What do you say we let him share our bed tonight?”

“Yes" Sin breathed as she tried to pull herself together enough to move.

“I accept.” Vorn smiled and traced his fingers down her reddened side, unable to hide the feeling of love that poured down their bond.


	5. Chapter 5

The hunt for Jicoln Cadera had been unpleasant. Sin stared at the carbonite block that held her prize and checked the vital readings, still alive and in hibernation. She had wanted to kill the man. His taunts and the sheer annoyance of having to find his caches of possessions had been mildly annoying, but part of the job. When he had managed to injure Stev, he was dead meat. 

It wasn’t that Stev cared, he had simply treated his arm with kolto and moved on, but the sight of him bleeding had sent her into a rage. She had reached out, fingers clenched and somehow lifted Jicoln. The sound of choking the life out of his miserable flesh had been sweet. It wasn’t until Stev had grabbed her arm and quietly asked her to release the man that she had even realized what she was doing. 

“So, are you a Sith or a Bounty Hunter?” Torian had asked suspiciously. She had wanted to kill him for that question. Lifting her hand, she stared at the black streamers of... whatever the hell it was that trailed from her fingers. Fuck.

Torian pushed his father’s prison a little farther back into the cargo bay before giving her a steady look. “Mandalore will kill him anyway.” 

“That’s fine, we get paid either way, and this is one hell of a sweet payout. You sure you still want to join up? We’re a rough bunch, and a bit unconventional,” Sin warned.

“Hunting on the crew of the champion of the Great Hunt, well that is worth a bit of unconventional.” Torian gave a half smile as Mako walked through the door.

“Oh stars Sin, really? Isn’t two enough for you? Are we going to have to remodel your quarters so we can fit a bigger bed in there?” Mako’s exasperated voice brought an amused grin to Torian’s face.

“Mako, meet Torian Cadera. He is joining our crew.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mako, and as far as I am aware, I will be bunking by myself.” 

“I umm, I apologize. Let me show you around and get you a bunk.” The blush on Mako’s face was impressive as they walked off together.

Walking to her quarters, Sin finally stopped in front of the mirror. Her skin was pale to the point where she looked almost human. Her eyes were a metallic yellow instead of her normal blue. Dark shadows on her face completed the picture. She looked like her Master. She looked like a Sith. Before she could think, her fist smashed into the mirror, sending a web of black lines through the glass, and shards to the floor.

Sin stared blankly at the glittering remains, blood streaming down her hand.

“Sin.” 

“Sindral.”

“Wife.” Stev pulled her away from the mirror, a worried expression on his face. Examining her, he pulled her to the medical bay. 

Sin finally sighed and looked at his handsome face. “You know we aren’t actually married yet.” 

“Then let’s fix that, right now.” Stev kissed her fingers as he smoothed Kolto over the gash across her hand.

“I thought you wanted to wait until I could meet your family?”

“You put up with me, I am sure you can deal with them.” Stev walked over to the console and started tapping on screens. 

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.” Finishing his entries, he pointed for her to enter her agreement.

“That’s it then, married.” Sin held his hand. “For better or worse. You my dear, just got the worse part of that bargain.”

“I disagree.” Stev pulled her in for a kiss.

“Want to go see if Damien is up for some more lessons in the force? Sin smiled weakly, trying to ignore the sinking in her stomach as she saw their reflection in the console.

“Why don’t you tie me up and use me first?” Stev bit her ear.

“You know just the right things to say, husband.”


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re going to have to go to Dromund Kass.” Stev tapped his fingers on the console, pulling up two separate screens. “We have a gray job with a big payout, and Lana Beniko left a set of coordinates and said to meet her there.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.” Sin sighed. It had been a few months since Torian had joined the team, but she hadn’t quite felt comfortable telling him about their arrangement with intelligence. It was easier just to treat it like any other bounty. While Damien’s consistent training had all but removed the cosmetic effects, she felt like a bomb waiting to explode. No matter how she meditated, her temper was getting worse, and a fit of rage had increasingly devastating results. Now she was going to be surrounded by Sith. 

“Don’t worry, the shielding I taught you will keep you from being detected.” Damien’s smile was reassuring as he ran his fingers down her back. 

“There will be a lot of Sith there, why wouldn't they be able to see right through their own technique? Or at least tell that I am using the force?” Sin asked, a cautious look on her face.

“It’s not a Sith technique. It’s a Jedi technique.” Damien pushed his hair out of his face. “I have been training you as I was trained.”

“You don’t think the Sith will detect a Jedi technique being used in the middle of their capital city?” Stev’s face bore a faint hint of anger as he shut off the console.

“It worked for me. I made all the way through Dromund Kass four times using it.”

The anger faded from Stev’s face as he considered that information. “So you were a Jedi? 

“I was a padawan. My master and I smuggled force sensitive children out of the Empire before the Sith could get to them. Before you ask, I stayed behind to hold back Sith to get my master and the kids out.I joined the Sith rather than be obliterated.”

“Why didn’t you go back later?” Sin asked quietly.

“I always enjoyed danger and excitement. I found that I craved passion and knowledge as a Sith.” 

“Understood.” Stev noted. “Darth Marr is powerful, and will not be easy to take out. I advise we meet Lana first, then work on verifying the information intelligence sent over to make a plan.” 

“That is why I love you, husband, you plan things so I don’t have to.” Sin smirked, trying to mask her nerves.

“No, you love me for my hot Chiss cock, or so you have said.” The smile on his face was enough to completely distract her from the task at hand.

“That too. Let’s go.”

 

The fog that rolled around the temple roiled incessantly around the lichen - covered stones. A chill in the air combined with the low visibility gave the entire area a haunted, ghostly feel.

“What is it with Lana and ruins?” Sin commented, running her hand over a section of crumbling wall.

“They’re quiet, generally uninhabited, and often strong in the force.” Lana stepped into the clearing, carrying a large pack.

“What’s all this?” Damien eyed the leather bag as it hit the ground with a thump.

“Weeks of work, and if we are lucky, the artifacts that will contain the powers that are trapped in your bounty hunter over there. Well, aside from her own innate powers.” Lana shot Sin a sharp look. “Or did you not think I would figure it out, Carrina Verus?”

“Carrina isn’t my name.”

“It was. Luckily that information wasn’t necessary to find your father’s research, otherwise you would owe me a lot more than you do now.” Lana pushed her bangs out of her face. “As the debt I owe Damien, I will give you the information. For obtaining the artifacts and attempting to remove their powers from you, you will owe me.”

“I will take on that burden,” Damien stated firmly.

“No, actually, you won't. This is between myself and Sindral. “

“What do you want?” Folding her arms across her chest, Sin leaned against the stone wall.

“If we restore the artifacts to their original state, I want you to give them all to the academy.”

“Damien, Stev, what do you think about that.” Sin glanced at her husband’s professional expression.

“Seems logical.”

“They will probably be safer there than in one Sith’s private collection. Let them fight over the relics.” Damien noted.

“What if you are unable to restore them?” 

“Then we will call it even. After all, there is risk involved in the ritual.” Lana pulled her master’s necklace out of the bag and tossed it in the air.

“What kind of risk is involved?” Damien demanded, his arm going around Sin protectively. 

“Oh the usual, death, dismemberment, losing your soul. So how badly do you want to rid yourself of the power? Many Sith would kill for what you have at your fingertips.” Lana started removing more items from the bag, all of them familiar.

“I nearly shot Mako for slamming the hangar door too loudly. That isn’t me.”

“Why would it matter? Think of the power you would have. If you killed her, or even one of these two, you would at least get more sleep. Or are they not bothering to keep you up all night pleasuring you? Either way you could do better.” Lana smirked as Stev placed a restraining hand against Damien’s chest.

Sin’s nails dug into her palms as she tried to remain calm. “I am more than pleased with my men. Why, are you jealous? Do you want me for yourself?” 

“I’m sure I could do a much better job pleasuring you than they do. After all, I taught Damien how to pleasure someone in the first place. He didn't bother to tell you that, did he?” Lana drew a long scepter out from inside her cloak. “Maybe I should just kill them and take you for myself. I could make you sleep at the foot of my bed to warm my feet.”

Before Sin could even fully process the words, the rage and hunger stirred within. Her hand extended towards Lana, pulling at the force around her. Lana raised the scepter and the necklace together, and suddenly something felt as though it was ripping apart inside of her. Sin watched as a cloud of darkness rose from her body, shooting through the air to coil around the silver dangling from Lana’s fingers. 

The mist hung there a moment before the chain suddenly broke apart, sending links and shards of the pendant everywhere. Sin had a moment to watch in horror as the blackness engulfed her again.

“Damn!” Lana backed away quickly, pulling Damien with her. Sin struggled to control herself as she felt the darkness drag her towards them, step by step.

“Get the hell out of here!” Sin yelled as she watched Lana fumble to get another relic. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Stev said quietly. “Lana, take Damien and run for it”

“I am not leaving her either.” Damien glared.

“I’m not on the menu, go!” 

“Like hell.” The glare Damien gave Stev could have cut glass.

Sin felt the power start to feed off of Damien and Lana. She could feel Stev’s life force as a beacon. Stev was trying to speak with her calmly. He didn’t understand. They didn’t know. Sin struggled, trying to find something, anything to stop herself with. Feeling where the darkness filled her, she closed her eyes finding... calm. The rage fell away for a moment. She looked into Stev’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” Struggling against the power that encased her, she pulled out her blaster, pressing it against her temple. Struggling to pull the trigger, she felt a shockwave blast her backwards, and knew nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

“You have got to stop doing this to me.” Stev’s voice pulled her to awareness. He looked as though he hadn’t slept. The silky spill of Damien’s hair across her chest, and his arm around her were comforting.

“It wasn't exactly my idea,” Sin said quietly, trying not to wake Damien.

“He stayed up all night performing some kind of Jedi cleansing ritual on you. His eyes weren't even yellow anymore when he finished.” Stev smiled, toying with the man’s hair. 

“I almost killed you. Both of you.” Tears stung her eyes as she looked into Stev’s eyes. “I can't keep doing this.”

“Lana is going to continue to try. She may have to bring other Sith in on this, but she said she will not stop until she finds an answer.”

“Bring in other Sith? That just sounds even more dangerous. It will only be a matter of time until she trusts the wrong person. I will never become a Sith. I would rather...” Sin stopped. The answer was right in front of her. The thought tore through her like a knife.

“Don’t say you would rather die.” Stev carefully put his arms around her. “I can't lose you.”

“I won’t.” Sin felt tears fill her eyes as she stroked Stev’s cheek. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.” Stev’s lips met hers gently as he ran his fingers down her face, trailing them softly down her chest and stomach. 

Sin felt Damien’s arm tighten around her and lips on her neck. “I love you both.” His tired whisper sounded hoarse.

“I love you as well.” Stev reached over her to run his hand down Damien’s side. 

Sin smiled. “You already know how I feel." Twisting to kiss Damien, she was startled by his pale blue eyes. “Not so sithy now.”

“I will rely upon you to inflame my passions.” 

“Let’s work on that, shall we?” Stev pulled Sin over to straddle his hips. 

Sin leaned down to kiss him gently as he ran his fingers down her neck, dancing over her breasts to lightly grasp her thighs. Keeping a tight grip on her emotions, Sin looked over at Damien. “Come here you. Unless you are too tired.” 

“Are you serious? Too tired for you?” Damien knelt behind her, kissing her neck as he placed his hands on her hips. 

Slowly, so slowly, he guided her onto Stev’s cock. The lustful look on his face made Sin move even more slowly, drawing low moans from her husband. Looking back over her shoulder, she caught the slightly envious look on Damien’s face, even as she could feel his longing.

“What are you waiting for?” Sin asked, leaning forward atop Stev. 

“You... seriously?” 

“Oh yes.”

Sin heard him open a drawer before a slick finger entered her, gently probing, and then a second as she continued to ride Stev slowly, enjoying each gasp as he watched her. Feeling Damien remove his fingers, she nearly lost control as he slowly penetrated her. The feeling of both of them inside of her was incredible. Sin set a leisurely pace, revelling in being so completely filled. 

Even with as exhausted as he was, Damien grabbed her hips, moving faster as he thrust into her. Toying with Stev’s chest, she wished desperately that Stev could feel Damien’s pleasure like she could. 

“Stev, grab onto something.” Damien gasped. Sin felt him reach out with the force as Stev dug his fingers into her sides. The shocked look on his face was followed by near rapture as Damien thrust into her while pushing her hips down to slam her onto Stev’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” The strangled whisper from her husband and the continued feeling of Damien’s concentration told her her wish had been fulfilled. Moaning loudly, she scratched her nails down Stev’s chest as she moved against the men as hard as she could, driving herself onto them in a frenzy of pleasure. First Stev, then Damien spilled into her, their cries echoing loudly through the room. Unable to contain herself any longer, she gasped and spasmed around them, collapsing onto Stev’s chest.

“That was incredible,” she murmured, coming to rest between them on the bed. Carefully keeping her mind blank, she smiled and urged the men up and into the shower before curling up between them as they fell asleep. 

Sin extracted herself from between them making a straight line to her emergency medical kit. Grabbing the most powerful painkiller in the case, she slammed it into her arm, meditating until she felt the almost disconnected from everything. Grabbing several more doses, she dressed herself and made her way to the cargo bay. 

The hidden compartment that Sin opened hadn’t been accessed in a year. It held a large stash of credit sticks, a set of armor she hadn’t worn in years, several unregistered holocoms, and a compact case of armaments. Time was of the essence. Grabbing the items, she quickly threw on the armor and walked for the hatch. Right as she was about to exit, she heard footsteps behind her.

“Where do you think you are going?” Mako walked into the hallway.

“I have to leave. I will be back later.”

“No you won’t. You didn’t think I would find your cache and set an alarm on it? What the hell do you think you are doing?” Mako folded her arms across her chest.

“I figured out a way to deal with the issues I have been having. I won’t risk hurting anyone with this again. I almost killed Damien and Stev.” 

“You know as well as I do they would rather risk their lives every day than lose you,” She commented. 

Sin sighed. “I know, but I can’t let them, just like I can’t let you.” Pulling out her blaster, she set it to stun and sent Mako careening to the floor. Walking out the door, she supported herself against the wall a moment, feeling grief start to steal over her, she shot herself with another half-dose of sentaline and walked off to the spaceport cantina to hire a smuggler.


	8. Chapter 8

The Jedi pushed her orange curls back under the hood of her robe. It had been several years since she had been to Nar’Shadda... Or anywhere outside of the core worlds of the Republic. The bright neon lights and musty recycled air were the same that they had been then, though she had changed. Surveying the seedy cantina, she quietly took a seat at a table that had the best vantage point. 

She was slightly early for the meeting. The council had sent her to meet a Sith who wanted to defect. Given her past with the Empire, she did make a logical choice, though it seemed odd they would send someone only recently promoted from padawan. 

Pulling out the crystal she was supposed to use as a signal, she sighed. Being in a place like this brought back memories she had worked hard to bury. It had taken years to make it so she wasn’t a danger to others. Luckily once that was done, she had only needed to learn to harness her own power so she could repay those who had saved her. 

Shaking off the nostalgia, she slowed her breathing as she saw a cloaked, masked form approach her table. Without saying a word, the man displayed a crystal that was the match to her own. She rose from the table and wordlessly lead the way through back alleys and side streets to make sure they were not being followed. Surveying the last open area before the spaceport, she beckoned the man to follow her quickly to the ramp of her ship. 

The relief she felt as the door slid closed behind her was shattered as she saw C2-N2 collapsed into a pile of limbs at the top of the ramp. 

The ignition behind her was unsurprising as she reached for the lightsaber at her side.

“Don’t.” The familiar voice nearly shattered her as she fell to her knees in shock.

“Damien.”

The gorgeous Chiss that walked into view at the top of the ramp was still wearing the wedding ring that matched the one on her hand. Sin couldn't meet his eyes. Staring at the floor, she prepared for the death she deserved. 

The boots that came into her view were soft brown leather. Strong blue fingers pulled her to her feet and gripped her chin as she heard the lightsaber extinguish behind her. 

“Sin.” 

The loving, almost reverent word brought tears to her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. Damien wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing her between the two people she loved most in the universe. 

“Nice ship. So, what do we do for fun here in the Republic?” Mako’s voice came from the ramp as she reactivated the droid. Smiling, she walked off as Stev’s lips met Sin’s.


End file.
